The Blood Moon game
by Skull Morph
Summary: Well, Marco comes to Mewni, gets heartbroken. But will he sit there and watch Star butterfly with Tom or will he manage to do something else? What if Blood Moon has effects on Marco Diaz? What if destiny is a bit different? What if Marco is not the person, we all expected? Rated M for final chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

*I don't own Star vs. the forces of evil, all rights to Daron Nefcy, I just ship Starco!* It is rated M for future chapters, Starco and Jantom guaranteed! Reviews, advice most welcomed

How could I have been so stupid, no doubt she moved on. I was a succumb fool. I let her down. I should have realized sooner, but it doesn't matter now, does it? Marco sighed.

Marco landed in front of the mewni castle, at the side adjacent to Star's room, where the scenery of the surroundings, put a stroke through his heart. Star was now with tom eating Doritos, he didn't say anything and realized it's excessively late, so he left? After all of those days and nights spent with her, burst into tears- would he? No, instead of looking miserable he accepted the fate, holding back all his tears.

As Star moved out of her room, to fetch some things, Tom spotted out a man with his signature red hoodie. Suddenly, he realized the man was none other than his half friend- Marco Diaz. He swiftly moved out of Star's room and quickly hovered over to Diaz.

Marco felt a sudden pat on his back and was seriously shocked on seeing his demon friend, who recently became Star's boyfriend.

'Hi, dude. What are you expecting from me, man?', Marco questioned covering his eyes with his hoodie.

Tom let out a sigh and answered, 'Like I don't know, what happened to you dude. No need to hide it from me. I've been through the same feeling, but at least open it up, remove the weight from your shoulders'.

Marco couldn't believe that how much Tom had changed since their last meeting! Marco needed to open himself up, but at the same time, he didn't want to look miserable too.

Tom could sense fear, agony, guilt, anger, and embarrassment surrounding Marco. These feeling only made it harder for Marco to live up. The weight on his shoulders was getting heavier and heavier by the minute when he thought of Star and Tom. But it was the truth, and no one could realize what Marco was going through except Thomas Lucitor.

Tom comforted Marco and hugged him, Marco hadn't expected this behavior, returning the hug he started…

Listen, Tom, it's not that I don't support your relationship, I mean it's excellent, Star's happiness is the priority. But promise me, to take her care, and never tell about our meeting at any cost. Holding back tears, Marco added, 'Thanks Tom, for such a good friend and a great boyfriend.'

Tom was somewhat surprised to hear that, to him, Marco was like a Saint in this situation. He nodded his head promising. He reluctantly asked Marco, But what about you? I sense your fear and guilt. Moreover, you got no one here, what you are going to do now?

Marco let out another sigh and replied- No problem, maybe my soul is destined differently, or I believe that now there's nothing to do, said Marco with a fake smile considering his relationship to be a dalliance. I would be distant from here, maybe in some other dimension. But don't worry about anything else, take care of Star.

Tom just stood there, watching Marco disappear into a portal and promised never to reveal the best of Marco. He understood that Marco couldn't backpedal to Earth, to get embarrassed and show his pout face.

Marco had nothing in mind when he opened that portal, he just stepped through one and found himself in a dimension where lightness never approached. He couldn't even spot a sign of life. Marco risked exploring that place until he realized he got lost in the dark forest of woe. He had eaten nothing since he's been through all shit, so he crunched over the cereal he had brought for his beloved. On looking up and having a quick glance, he admired the beauty of the sky. The feeling was lovely but at the same time excruciating.

As there was no sign of life, Marco shouted: - ITS TIME TO MAKE A MOVE! He thought that his short-term relationship feelings would only cause the pain. He braced himself, stiffened up his upper lip and hushed away. Until he banged into a black hooded figure, and he quickly managed to come in his karate form. But that figure didn't mean to harm Marco, that figure revealed itself, it was a no man, he had no physical feature, but had a heavy voice, and carried a scythe. Marco was shocked and was about to run until the figure spoke.

Marco…... my boy.

Wait, you know my name? Marco still quivered.

Of course, I do. I am not a man, but I am a spirit: - a spirit known to rebuild people, a spirit that maintains balance in the universe. Listen boy… (The figure snapped his fingers to make a place to rest, or better to camp.)

Marco was somewhat surprised a bit, he sat down and listened carefully.

The figure spoke, my name is Dephozal, the keeper of Universal Time and the source of all dark magic. And I am the first partner of Glossaryck.

Marco interrupted, Woah you know Glossaryck?

Dephozal continued, Let me tell you the whole story:

 _ **Before anything even existed, the Universe (the highest power among all) created Glossaryck and me to maintain a balance between the two forces. The dark magic often is misled with corruption, brutality, and sacrifices, mostly Warlock practices, but it just depends on one's perspective.**_

 _ **Anyways, after our creation. I was assigned the job to creation and demise of all the living beings, whereas Glossaryck got a job to run things smoothly. After a few years, we created the MHC (Magical High Commission), where we gave four of our creations different powers.**_

 _ **Hekapoo, the creator of dimensional scissors, got the power from Glossaryck because of his adventurous nature of traveling dimensions.**_

 _ **Marco interrupted again, "Glossaryck and fun are a thing?"**_

Dephozal sighed, "yes Marco, things change when you got a shoulder full of responsibilities."

 _ **Very well, as I was saying, Lekmet got his healing power due to Glossaryck's caring and healing abilities of light magic.**_

 _ **Whereas Rhombulus got his unbreakable crystals, due to my strength and Omnitraxus Prime got his infinite time multiverse ability, which I guard.**_

Marco stepped back and tried to digest the pile of information that Dephozal just gave him. After a moment of silence, he asks," Why are you telling me this? I am of no use, you know?"

Dephozal quickly replies, "Because, your destiny is a lot different than anything I have seen. You not only share traits for the light magic, but also for the dark magic, its never known why it happened, but since the day you were born, it was decided that you shall be served with the powers."

Marco quickly gasps and found himself in the state of confusion, fear, and excitement.

By Judging the emotions, Dephozal opens a blue portal and Marco gets stunned after Glossaryck levitates before him. Before Marco could even breathe, Glossaryck broke the silence.

My dear boy, you have made it, the time has finally come when you get your own identity. I know your mind is filled with a tremendous amount of questions, but I shall advise you, "Don't ask questions, that you don't want to get answers to, right now!" Glossaryck states.

Marco lets out another sigh and asks what he should do with a confused look.

"First you need to know the difference between dark and light magic, it's like knowing the difference between myself and Glossaryck," Dephozal stated.

Glossaryck explains, " _ **Marco, as you see, those with light magic, follow their heart to make decisions and those with dark magic; they follow their brain to make decisions. The person with light magic has**_ the pure _ **nerve, is bold and brave, loyal and has a thirst to prove himself, whereas the person with dark magic has high intellectuality, are ambitious, have full command overpowers and are strong persons.**_

 _ **Though they follow some negative traits too, like the persons with light magic often make wrong decisions, are hyperactive, and can't control emotions, whereas the persons with dark magic hesitate to make decisions quickly, as they consider all the possible outcomes, they can be misled and their insecurities could eat them alive!**_ "

Marco couldn't believe what Glossaryck told him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he even punches himself at the nose.

Ouch! It hurts, Marco says covering his nose with both hands. But why both types of magic? Wasn't I selected for only one category? I know the description matches my personality, but you said it's the first time a person yields both types of magic.

"You already know the answer to that, kid.", Glossaryck explained.

Marco sighed and muttered: - _**THE BLOOD MOON BALL.**_

"Yes, Marco. You see the day you danced with princess butterfly, the bond between you shared your personality and traits, though, the princess still doesn't realize your importance yet. We both know Marco, the years you have wasted over Jackie are nothing compared to tears you have tasted over Star.", Dephozal answered.

Holding back his tears, Marco asked, "So, when do we start?"

A/N: Woah...Marco got two powers, does it make him stronger than Glossaryck, or Dephozal?

Is Star over with Marco or not?

Will Tom keep the best of Marco?


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Thanks guys, for all the reviews. While writing this chapter I was more careful, I hope you like it. Reviews and Negative Points: Most Welcomed*

-XXX-

It was a cool, windy day; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Marco regretted not bringing a torchlight and extra pair of hoodies with him. The chilling breeze was flowing down his spine like siren drills. Before he could demand some extra clothing, someone interrupted.

"Listen up boy; the training's going to be very harsh. You need to follow every step so that you can use magic properly. But don't let, DON'T EVER LET MAGIC OVERRULE YOU!" Dephozal stated.

Marco nodded and agreed to all the conditions. The training was very hard; Dephozal taught subjects like- Mind concentration and compulsion, dimensional hopping, necromancy, and transfiguration whereas Glossaryck taught him about inner peace, anger management, meditation, healing and shielding charms.

It was apparent Marco couldn't cram or digest the massive pile of subjects thrown at him in a single day. But with continuous practice, he would outstand even the greatest sorcerers.

 **Marco's P.O.V**

Look at the fate, man! I don't even know why the fuck I was destined to do so. Can't I live a normal life? (momentarily pause) But whom am I lying? It's all your fault, Marco Diaz. You wanted adventure; you are the misunderstood bad boy. Now have fun! (Marco yelled to himself)

But it all made sense back then, Star and Me. It was our precious team:- whether inter-dimensional traveling, kicking monster's butt, leading a revolt at St. Ogla's or our friendship Thursdays, we were always together, I thought nothing could take our friendship apart. (Holding back emotions, he just sighed)

But who knew, I was a complete jerk, I fucked up a lot. Well, forget about being a good boyfriend, I wasn't even a kind friend! Man, I wasn't even a good son! I deserve this loneliness, at least this would help me wash away my sins; gotta beat this game I'm in. I'm not even sure if my grey skies would ever end...

~YAWWWNNN!~

Damn, do I need to think about this shit right now? I should probably get some sleep; tomorrow's a new day carrying new hopes.

(It was a stressful day, thoughts about Star, his parents, and his powers continuously bugged him, making him yell even in his sleep.)

 **Glossaryck** : Do you think, the boy is ready for the responsibility? I never doubted his caliber, his thoughts but what if the prophecy is real? Then, he ought to choose the most dangerous and challenging path. What do you say, old pal?

 **Dephozal** lost in his thoughts for a moment and replied, "As I told you Glossaryck, this boy is a wonder, he's not less than a price. He's ready to overload his shoulders with the job's weight. We need to cherish this person. With a bit learning, he'd be able to do the great things which we only dreamed of. But for now, let him rest. Let him enjoy playing games with his princess Butterfly.

After a while,

"Is he doing alright? We're so proud since we realized the reality. He has shown a lot of signs of magical abilities; sometimes we had to clear the traces so that he couldn't understand what is happening to him before the right time. But now, it's all in your hands. Your majesty, we'd be obliged if you send us the daily reports." read the voice message that was dropped at the magical mirror of Queen Moon Butterfly and King River Butterfly which the latter quickly responded to and delivered at the Diaz's residence.

"Are you feeling alright, honey? Something's keeping you off the track. Is it about the boy?", River asked holding his wife's hand with Moon resting by his shoulder.

 **Moon** exclaimed, its not only about Marco dear. It's about Star's and his relationship. We sent Star to Diaz household because we knew he would make a perfect king, an ideal husband and a perfect tutor of discipline for Star. And the prophecy added to the fact that sending Star to Diaz household would be the best decision. But I don't know why it seems like everything is starting to fall apart. I know Marco is a tough guy, has a large caliber and is also the real owner of the Mewni Kingdom! His magic abilities are not familiar, we can expect extraordinary things from him, but right now, I want Star to realize her feelings. It is true Marco broke Star's heart because neither he realized his feelings nor Star told the truth. But it is also right Marco fought amazingly in the battle, even threatened his life for Star. At least, she should have asked Marco to stay or even confess her feelings openly. River, I don't know what's going to happen next. (Moon exclaims and then hides her head in between River's arms and chest)

 **River** : *sigh* Moon, my sweet Moonpie, how many times I have told you? It is Marco and Star whom we are talking about. They are so perfect that even if they hadn't danced at the Blood Moon Ball, their souls would still be bonded. Our daughter would make a ideal Queen, and she'll realize her feelings, abilities, and destiny soon. Just believe in her and believe in Marco. I know our ancestors did a wrong thing, but past can't be undone. All I can promise a better future for Marco and Star Diaz!

(Moon leaped out of her husband's arm and kissed him which lasted for about a minute. )

"Oh.. River dear, your words are so assuring. I don't know what I would do without you", Moon said.

"No worries dear," River said blushing lightly.

\- Meanwhile in the underworld kingdom-

 **Tom** enters his room, thinking about that meeting with Marco, his feelings for Star and the Blood Moon Ball. Also, he could feel pain in Marco's eyes. He couldn't hold up and finally decided to look up for this ritual.

After hours of researching, Thomas finally concludes the result. It read:-

The Blood Moon Ball or The Red Ball is an essential part of demon culture, happening once in every 667 years, it promises the two-perfect couple (who dance under its shining powerful magical light) soul bondage. This means they will be bonded for eternity. But it doesn't mean, bonding leads directly to romanticism. The Blood Moon Ball never creates love. The couple who receives the Blood Moon Ball light suffers from excruciating pain if his/her partner is with someone else. This feature's effect increases on dark or non-magic folk. Soon they will lose their temper, and their insecurities start to eat them alive. From here, there is no turning back! The victim of this pain will eventually lose his/her soul which will then shatter into pieces, and they won't exist any longer.

It also read:-

 ** _"Never play with the Blood Moon Ball, if the person is suffering from one-sided love their soulmate's thought shall weigh as a cloud of Doom, and that thought shall bring the victim down into darkness and despair. Wherever the victim goes, evil shall arise. Whenever victim speaks, his/her words shall bring ill counsel. Whatsoever the victim does, shall turn against him/her. The victim shall die without hope, cursing both life and death._** "

 **Tom's P.O.V**

What the fuck, have I done? I… I shouldn't have interfered between Star and Marco, and now because of my fault will suffer the horrifying end. Oh no! I should do something, I should tell Star, she's my last hope!

Tom wiped off his tears and moved on…

-XXX-

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, I went through my eye surgery 3 days before, but I promise next chapter will be awesome. For the next chapter, the introduction of Villain, introduction of Marco's abilities and Star realizing the truth about the Blood Moon Ball


End file.
